the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Horde
Diminutive Elemental (Extraplanar, Earth, Swarm) Hit Dice: 6d8+18 (45 hp) Initiative: +8 (+4 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: 40 ft. AC: 19 (+4 Size, +4 Dex, +1 Natural), Touch 18, Flat-footed 15 BAB/Grapple: +4/-13 Attack: Swarm (2d6) Full Attack: Swarm (2d6) Space/Reach: 10 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Distraction Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., tremorsense 60 ft., swarm traits, immune to weapon damage, hive mind, immunity Saves: Fort. +8, Ref. +8, Will +4 Abilities: Str 1, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 14, Cha 11 Skills: Concentration +12, Listen +13, Spot +13 Feats: Alertness, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes Environment: Elemental Plane of Earth Organization: Solitary or patrol (2d4) Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: - Level Adjustment: - This mantis-shaped creature is composed of a swarm of tiny earthen insects. Its companion however appears in the shape of a black beetle with glowing red antennae. Hordes are frightening life forms native to the Elemental Plane of Earth. Each single horde entity comprises hundreds of separate, insect-like bodies united by a single mind. The bodies of a particular horde consciousness all took alike, and different hordes often feature their own distinct body types. Combat The horde attacks other creatures whenever it finds such an action in its own best interest. Hordes do not consider any other life forms intelligent and have no compunctions against destroying others. Spell-like Abilities (Sp): At will – detect thoughts, telekinesis. CL 6, Cha-based DC 10 + spell level. Hive Mind (Ex): A horde has a hive mind, which normally renders a swarm susceptible to mind-affecting effects. However, a horde also has immunity to such effects. A single hive mind has been known to control up to 4 swarms. Immunity (Ex): A horde is immune to mind-affecting effects. Distraction (Ex): Any living creature vulnerable to a swarm’s damage that begins its turn with a swarm in its square is nauseated for 1 round; a Con-based DC 16 fortitude save negates the effect. Spellcasting or concentrating on spells within the area of a swarm requires a DC 20 + spell level concentration check. Using skills that involve patience and concentration requires a DC 20 concentration check. Habitat/Society Sages speculate that a horde hive mind can control practically limitless numbers of members, perhaps up to 10,000 Hit Dice of bodies. The entity has no controlling body, such as the queen of an insect hive: its mind and life force occupy ail component bodies evenly. However, the horde life force can control bodies only within an area 100 miles across. If one of the horde bodies is taken outside this range, that body becomes a mindless thing and dies in 1d10 days. Each horde has its own name. All the bodies of a single horde will respond to this name, which can cause confusion among those dealing with a horde. The extremely lawful hordes will sacrifice as many bodies as needed to reach a goal. A horde does not recognize any other form of life as worthy of respect - even another of its own kind. When a horde needs more room, it simply tries to take it, without regard for other creatures. Thus, most consider these creatures evil. Hordes often battle each other for living space. Ecology All other intelligent creatures fear and hate hordes. Horrific tales abound of whole realms overrun by a single horde and stripped of all vegetation and native creatures, save for a few "herds" of humanoids raised for food. The hordes' particular enemies include krysts, erdeens and undines. Krysts and erdeens, both from the Elemental Plane of Earth, particularly loathe the hordes that have taken over so much of their home plane. Category:Elementals